The present invetion relates to a hinge security stud attachable to existing doors by the removal of hinge screws and replacing one of the screws with the hinge security stud.
In the past, a great variety of devices have been suggested to prevent an out-swinging door from being easily broken through by the removal of the hinge pins, and then sliding the hinged side of the door out of the jam, and then entering the building. Typical prior devices manufacture special hinges having a protruding member on one side and a matching opening on the other half of the hinge, so that the hinge closes with the protrusion being inserted into the opening. It has also been suggested in the past to use a stud having a specially drilled hole, driven through one hinge and a separate drilled hole in the opposite side to receive the stud when the door closes. Other prior art security devices for hinges locate a member on the door separate from the hinge for engaging a member on the jam, separate from the hinge, to prevent the door from being removed when the hinge pins are removed. Typical prior devices may be seen in the Grumback, U.S. Pat. No. 3,553,984; Hudgins, U.S. Pat. No. 3,866,269; Glenn, U.S. Pat. No. 1,923,721; Vogal, U.S. Pat. No. 2,571,633; and Gakle, U.S. Pat. No. 2,797,432. In contrast to these prior art devices, the present invention provides a simple hinge security stud which will thread directly into both wood and metal doors, and has dual bevelled surfaces for fitting the counter sunk portion of the hinges and a stud that protrudes into an existing opening in the other half of the hinge. One prior patent in the fastener art illustrates a screw type fastener utilizing dual threads, but of a different type and for a different purpose than the present invention.